


The Lanai Epidemic

by Faithnunez402



Category: The Martian
Genre: Gen, Island - Freeform, Mindy - Freeform, Watney, the martian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithnunez402/pseuds/Faithnunez402





	

Watney and Mindy had decided to take a break from work and take a vacation to lanai island where they can relax and enjoy the beaches. Watney and Mindy have been friends for years and she was the one who figured out he was still alive on mars and saved him. It has been a year since the incident and Watney had felt obligated to take Mindy on a trip to repay her for saving him. Even though what she did was much bigger he still felt it was necessary.

 

Watney had met Mindy when he first entered the NASA but at the time she didn't have any relevance to him. But one day he had to work with her on a sighting on the planet Pluto. (It turned out to just to be a weirdly shaped rock.) But through the time they spent together he realized how great and sweet of a person Mindy was. As for Mindy, she loved Watneys sarcastic and carefree ways of life. They instantly became friends after that. So when Watney came down from mars and realized it was one of his best friends who saved him he couldn't have been more grateful and appreciative for his friends. 

 

Watney and Mindy had just landed on lanai and decided the first thing they were going to do was check out the beach near their hotel. They both walked down the beach admiring the clear water and hot weather which is basically the opposite from Chicago. 

“This island is amazing, Watney! I almost want to move here.” Mindy had exclaimed to Watney with a huge grin and wide eyes. It was a bit of a change from Mindy's timid attitude but Watney was amused to see it. 

 

Watney lightly chuckled and nodded at Mindy. “After being stuck on mars for years just seeing a bathtub seems beautiful.” 

 

Before Mindy could even respond to Watneys comment her phone started buzzing in her pocket. Mindy took her phone out of her pocket and saw a warning report. Mindy quickly went onto her news app and waited to hear what was going on. 

 

“A cholera epidemic has broke out through the Hawaiian islands. Airlines have refused to board anyone from Hawaiian islands, in fear that the epidemic will spread. So If you are on a Hawaiian island you currently are stuck there until the epidemic passes. We don't know too much information yet but all I can tell you is to seek shelter and stay away from people in hopes to keep safe. That is all, thank you…” 

 

Mindy’s eyes had widen in fear and Watney stayed quiet through the whole broadcast, trying to absorb what he had just heard. It seems no matter where he went there always seemed to be a problem. 

 

Watney sighed in pure annoyance toward the situation. “Well screw us right.” 

 

***


End file.
